Zunde
Zunde est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et peut être recruté aux Dunes de Sahma. Histoire Un aventurier de Quirly, une petite ville proche de Loahm Hill Zunde connut la gloire pour avoir découvert la légendaire épée Grand Dard dans un vieux temple qu’il trouva sur son chemin. Plus tard, alors qu’il passait par Camille Hill avec ses amis, il reçut la demande d’exterminer les monstres de la région. Il partit confiant, on n’entendit plus jamais parle de lui. Combat Zunde est un excellent guerrier lourd. Il a des satitistiques de qualitéet apprend ses attaques dans un très bon ordre. Il se joindra à votre équipe avec un Screp . Sa compétence initiale est Tueur de Géant, qui est très utile , mais pas unique à lui pour très longtemps. Attaques *Plongeon Aérien -initial- *Gifle Céleste -initial- *Rayon Terrifiant -initial- *Projection du Pied -niveau 3- *Swing Latéral -niveau 14- *Vif Poignard -niveau 23- *Swing Brutal -niveau 31- *Coup Structural -niveau 40- *Cascade Sanglante -niveau 48- *Second Ruins -Porte Divine- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Zunde utilise le Soul Crush standard des guerriers lourds : Evocation de l'âme. Il dira "I'm gonna put everything into this!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique Une grande épée trouvée à la sortie Est des Dunes de Sahma. Zunde a 20% de chance d'apparaître. Dyn et Aaron sont les autres options possibles. Zunde dira "Enfin! A mon tour de briller, poupée!" quand vous le matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Zunde, il demandera : "Très bien ! mon temps pour être libre! Est-ce que vous savez, ça va ? " Si vous choisissez de le libérer , il dira: " Choisis tes rêves, poupée !" Après avoir été libéré, Zunde apparaîtra à l'auberge de Coriander. Il vous donnera un Pendentif Déesse, si vous allez le voir juste avant le boss final. Conversation Zunde peut avoir un bref échange avec Falx au début d'un combat, s'ils sont dans la même équipe, en dépit d'avoir vécu et mourir avant son époque. *'Falx ' :Zunde: Right... now why don't you leave this to me? :Falx: Damn fool! Don't you know your own strength!? Etymologie Zunde peut être dérivé du mot allemand zünden, qui signifie « prendre feu », qui convient à sa personnalité. Divers *Zunde a la même voix que l'acteur Aaron , Dyn Psoron et Farant. Ainsi , ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Zunde était le propriétaire du Grand Dard et a été vu la dernière fois près de Camille, il est possible qu'il ait été tué par le même démon que celui qui a tué Kashell, l'un des Einherjar de Lenneth dans ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth''. Le Grand Dard a été utilisé pour sceller le démon dans les Oddrock Caves plusieurs centaines d'années après la mort Zunde, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille réussit à glisser à l'intérieur et de le libérer par accident. En conséquence, la plupart des villageois furent pétrifiés et Kashell péri aux mains du démon alors qu'il enquêtait sur l'incident. Galerie thumb Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.